


angst, come get your angst~!

by mirakeul



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Blood, Character Death, Cheating, Cussing, Death, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Nightmares, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Toxic Relationship, mafia! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirakeul/pseuds/mirakeul
Summary: angst drabbles i first posted on tumblr, we love to be in pain
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. quiet (ushijima wakatoshi)

**Author's Note:**

> pain, that's it. also, i will be adding more to these depending on my mood 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and even as you walk away, he was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry? n e ways, pain!

it never occurred to you how deeply you'd fall for ushijima wakatoshi when you two got together. you signed up for this, you know it but you can't help but cry out in anguish as he just stares at you. 

two long years, gone down the drain. you were the only one trying to repair the relationship as he slowly breaks your heart.  **quiet** , that's what he is. that's all there is to him, you know this now. he will never see you the way you see him.

even as you beg him, just for once, to say something, he doesn't. his eyes pierce right through you. you couldn't see the man you loved, all that's left is the ushijima wakatoshi you first knew.

"i'm sorry for ever thinking something would come out of this," you gestured to the two of you. you wiped your tears, turned away, and started leaving. "i just wanted to know if you ever really loved me."

but that's it, he stays silent. you sighed, you're done. as you walked away from him, his eyes followed you. in the silence, you didn't hear how two hearts broke that night. because ushijima wakatoshi swore his heart broke in the dead of night. 


	2. broken (atsumu miya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsumu lost, and he knows it.

atsumu tried not to look at you because you looked so  **broken** . you were kneeling in front of him as he pierced right through your heart, breaking it into pieces.

this is what he wanted, right? to see you cry and beg. but he can't deny the flame inside his heart, wanting to hold you in his arms and take back what he said.

but he doesn't. he just stares.

"i never loved you," lies. all lies. his hands are shaking as he continues. "and i will never love you. this was all just a game, and you just lost."

"no, i didn't lose to an asshole like you. because you lost." you said, tears still streaming down your face as you look him in the eye. "you lost the only person who would ever truly love you."

you wiped your tears, smiling through all the pain he's caused you. "and you know it."

he did.


	3. last breath (ushijima wakatoshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mafia! au
> 
> "it's not your fault, 'toshi." he knows, and they will pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: death

ushijima's eyes are bloodshot. sounds of gunshots echoed in the alley where he was in, but all his eyes could focus on was on your bloodied figure.

his ears were still ringing as he grasped your hands, his knuckles turning white. tendou's voice just echoing from beside him.

"toshi, please never blame yourself." you said in staggered breaths.

"please don't speak, we're getting you a doctor." he said, his eyes piercing through tendou as they called for the family doctor.

"we both know i won't be able to," you said, smiling as you feel the pain in your stomach, and your heart.

"don't you dare tell me that! you're not going to die on me, y/n!"

you smiled, trying with all your might to reach for his face and feel him, for one last time.

"i love you, toshi." he screamed, his arms immediately clutching you as you breathed your  **last breath** . 

"i love you, y/n." he whispered, a tear escaping his eyes. his eyes glossed over, and tendou shuddered as he looked at his friend, the bloodlust clear in his eyes. he's going to kill every single one of them, and they will pay.


	4. clingy (kuroo tetsurou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you were just so clingy, and he's had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: this kinda hurt esp. if you're used to being clingy

when he dated you, he was sure he loved you. but that was before. he tried so hard to love you despite being held by the neck in your relationship. he really tried.

but you were being so  **clingy.**

he gritted his teeth as you exploded his phone with notifications again when he told you he was going out with the team. 

"is that them?" yaku asked from beside kuroo. "yikes, 56 messages and 10 missed calls."

"i still don't understand why you don't just break up," kai piped. "do you still love them?"

kuroo sighed, "you know i do. but i don't know if this relationship is worth it if i just kept on being tied to them."

"just tell them, you don't really want them to hurt longer," yaku said while kai agreed. he knows that. even though you were choking him with your clinginess, he doesn't deny the fact that he loved you. 

and as he pushed you as gently as he could away from him, he felt his heart break but at the same time, relax as he was free from your shackles.

"i'm sorry, y/n. please let go now."


	5. nightmare (kenma kozume)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't true, right? this has to be some kind of nightmare, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: character death

no, it can't be. you shuddered, tears escaping you, as you listen to kuroo.

"he lost so much blood, we're still trying to get him to the hospital." kuroo said on the other line after yelling at taketora to drive faster. "meet us at the hospital on the intersection."

you hang up, getting your car keys and your coat. you gritted your teeth as you drove, you knew this was going to happen. you told him he shouldn't join today's mission but he still did.

this was a  **nightmare** bound to happen and he knew it. you stepped on the gas, speeding through red lights, making sure no police can come follow you.

"where the hell is he?" you asked, bounding up to kuroo and yaku who were waiting at the front entrance.

"he's still in the emergency room," kuroo said, walking you to where the others are waiting.

"what happened?" you asked. "he's not even in the frontlines, kuroo! what the hell!"

"we didn't know it was a trap," yaku answered. "kenma was disabling the cameras in the control room and all of a sudden, bullets flew. it hit him three times, one near his vitals."

you cursed yourself for not forcing kenma to stay home. as you neared the waiting area, you see the others, bloodied but not dying. they turn to you, guilt in their eyes. 

they should feel guilty. your body shook as it neared the emergency room, every ounce of you were shaking in anger.

"for kenma kozume?" you walked up front, wanting to know what happened.

"i'm y/n l/n, his fiance. how is he?" you waited in bated breath.

"we're sorry," tears gathered in your eyes as you fell down, your knees buckling. kuroo catches you, his eyes glistening as well. "we did everything we could. you can go see him once he's washed."

you screamed, sobs wracked through your body as you realized that your soon-to-be husband was dead. the others look at you in pity, sympathizing with their fallen brother. this has to be a fucking dream, right?

it's not.


	6. kittens and snow (bakugou katsuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the first time in his life, bakugou katsuki was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: manipulation, blackmail, enji is an ass,, the reader is a todoroki btw :D

"you're seriously breaking up with me?" you asked, the day growing colder as the **snow** falls just outside your window. 

bakugou was silent. 

for the first time in his life, he was silent.

his eyes downcast to avoid yours.

the soft mewling of **kittens** can be heard just outside the door, maybe wondering why their parents are closing them off. 

"so, i guess they're right, huh?" you said, scoffing. "this relationship is too good to be true."

"when the snow lets up, get your things and leave." you said, coldness in your voice apparent.

bakugou raises his head when he hears the door close after you left. he sadly smiled, raising his phone to his ears.

"there, done. now, leave my family alone."

"good," enji smirks, hanging up the phone. no one distracts his best jewels. no one.


	7. cheating (jirou kyouka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything was so clear and you couldn't believe everyone knew but you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: cheating,,, im sorry

you shuddered, the cold getting to you as you wait for your girlfriend to get home from her gig. she's part of the band, unforeseen, with some of her college friends.

you look at your phone, not one text from jirou. you sighed, curling up on yourself as you watch some film on the television. 

your phone lights up, your hand immediately opening the notification.

you almost dropped your phone as you make out the picture sent to you by kaminari. you don't know if it was sent to you on purpose or if it was an accident.

either way, it's clear to see. 

jirou is  **cheating** on you.

with yaoyorozu. 

and everybody seems to be cheering them on.

you close your phone after texting jirou a place and time for you two to talk. you gathered some of your things, making sure you get your important stuff, the rest of your stuff you would just get in the morning.

you couldn't think straight. if it wasn't for shinsou, your best friend, helping you, you don't know how else you could get away from that apartment.

you smiled bitterly, looking at jirou's reply, why the hell does this happen to you?

"baby, what happened? i'll be home in a few."

but when jirou came back, you were gone. 


	8. paint (oikawa tooru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mafia! au
> 
> tw: death, cussing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um,,,, i'm sorry?

his ears are ringing. the sounds of the ambulance and iwaizumi talking to him barely there. his hands were shaking as he looked at the blood — your blood which splattered on his clothes like  **paint** .

" — kawa!" iwaizumi was shaking his shoulders and he finally looked at him. "we need to go to the hospital!"

he nodded wordlessly, his hands still visibly shaking. his memory was hazy, your scream the last thing he heard as you blocked the bullet which was supposed to be for him.

it was supposed to be him.

his breathing picked up as he realized what you did.

IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIM.

"i've already contacted mattsun and makki, they've already got the guy." iwaizumi said. "do you want them to kill him?"

he shook his head, his voice just a whisper. "no, i'll kill him myself. just—just let them torture him until we know y/n's safe."

iwaizumi quickly texted the two, his eyes darting to oikawa's slumped figure. when he received oikawa's call, he wasn't prepared for what oikawa would be shouting and when he got to their house, you were bleeding with oikawa holding you between his arms.

and as he stood beside oikawa as the doctor announced your death, he wasn't prepared.

not at all.

his eyes were not holding any emotion, and when he said, "where's the guy, iwaizumi?"

he knew his friend was gone.

and they will pay.


	9. new (sugawara koushi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it shouldn't have hurt more than it already does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁💧👄💧👁 i--- no words
> 
> warning: cussing

your eyes darted to the person next to suga, your ex boyfriend, as you tried your best to act nonchalant.

he introduced them as their  **new** partner, just a few months after your breakup.

you swallowed the bile that's threatened to get past your lips.

that person was everything you were not.

does it hurt?

yes, it fucking does.

and all you could do was smile.

you broke up with him, right?

you have no rights to be mad at him for finally finding someone.

but even though you don't, it still hurts.

and so you turn away from them, pretending not to care.

because you're the one who left.

you.


	10. pull (miya atsumu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: toxic relationships, manipulation

atsumu never liked having a serious relationship.

even with you.

but you didn't know that and so, even after every fight and every moment you felt like you were done, he'll just sweet talk you out of it and that's it.

but now, you've learned your lesson.

and when you pulled yourself away from his touch as he yet again 'forgot' your date, he knows it too.

"no, baby, i'm sorry," atsumu said hurriedly, reaching out for your hand.

but you  **pull** away again.

"i—, no." you said, your eyes looking down as you felt your eyes watering. "i'm not falling for this again, atsumu. i've had enough."

atsumu never liked having a serious relationship.

but now, he felt like it could have been one with you.

and he ruined it.

"i'm done."

you're done.


End file.
